


Four

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four seasons in Lupin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> As a writing exercise, I asked LJ friends to give me pairings and prompts. Someone suggested Remus/Ron and the four seasons. There is simply not enough Remus/Ron in this world.

Remus was lonely in the winter of his life.

He spent many hours sitting only in the company of his books, conversing with no one but ghosts, wrapped in nothing but a chill that reached all the way down into his bones.

He longed for color and fragrance again, yearned for taste and touch and sunlight. He longed for the return of spring.

He longed for flowers but he just couldn't bring himself to plant a garden again.

~~*~~

Ron was wild with his hair blowing in the wind but grounded within his family's sturdy roots.

Remus knew that Ron had faced untold horrors in the war, as they all had. He knew Ron occasionally conversed with his own ghosts, but he was amazed by the young man's ability to constantly turn his face to the sun.

He reminded Remus of seasons to come instead of seasons gone by.

Perhaps he didn't need to plant a garden in order to enjoy a true wild flower.

~~*~~

Summer was hot and sticky, and wonderfully frantic with new love.

Ron had warmed Remus's bones, planted him out in solid ground and strong sun, and gave him no choice but to grow.

In that bright light neither of them could hear the ghosts taking, they couldn't smell the spilled blood of the past or taste the fear in the backs of their throats. Ears, noses and tongues were far too occupied with carnal desires to dwell in the cold.

The garden overflowed with flowers that twined vines around every corner of their hearts.

~~*~~

Autumn came, and while it was cool, it never became cold.

The bright flush of new love had not faded but softened to a slightly lighter hue of comfort and familiarity.

The sun shone a little less intensely, no longer scorching but happily golden. Leaves fell and crunched under their feet as they munched newly harvested apples. The ghosts still walked with them, Ron and Remus knew they always would, but they no longer taunted the living with their cries. Now they hummed with approval.

Remus looked forward to prepping his garden for the spring planting.


End file.
